Against us Again
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Against us Again~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~*~*~ Book Two in the Rogues series by Abbyk79483~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *This is a major WIP In the Series Book 1- As the Rogues Rise Book 2- Against us Again Summary Mysterious cats remain in the forest, even after they were off of ShadeClan's territory. However, their territory was cut short, and they realize how much their land really means to them. Alleigances __NOEDITSECTION__ Leader: Emberstar- Black tom with amber eyes Deputy: Hollowflight- cream she-cat with grey patches Medicine Cat Blazefeather- Orange tom with amber eyes (Apprentice, Cedarpaw) Warriors: Sandfeather- Light ginger she-cat with green eyes Skyfoot- White and grey dappled tom Willowfang- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a patch of black on her muzzle Shadowtail- Black tabby she-cat (Apprentice, Mistypaw) Icywind- White she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice, Redpaw) Sparrowtuft- Black tom with blue eyes Pebbleflight- Grey dappled tom Littlestream- White and grey spotted she-cat Tawnyblossom- Tortoiseshell she-cat Breezefeather- White tabby she-cat Pinesky- Small brown tom Apprentices Cedarpaw- Dark brown dappled tom, medicine cat apprentice Redpaw- Small tortoiseshell she-cat Mistypaw- Slate grey she-cat with blue eyes Queens ans Kits Twistedshine- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat (Expecting kits) Elders Fogpelt- Grey tom with blue eyes Clovertail- Grey tabby tom, half blind Chapter One Redpaw's tail was not low enough to the ground. When the small tortoiseshell crept up on the mouse, it saw her bright ginger fur and fled for its life. This was her first assessment, and she had already missed two catches. She blamed her unusually-colored fur. What forest plant is red, black, and white? She sighed and sat down, taking a break. Her thin tail elegantly wrapped around her paws, and she lowered her head. She had been known for being the runt of the litter since the Clan first set eyes on her. She was only liked for her kindness and good looks. She had always struggled in training. Knowing her mentor, Icywind, was in the bushes somewhere, she got to her paws. She lifted her muzzle to try to find more prey. She spotted a sparrow up in a branch above her. She crouched before leaping up and attacking in an unruly flurry of paws. She managed to scrape the bird's wing- it was a weak scrape, but enough to unbalance the sparrow and bring it to the ground long enough for Redpaw to pin it. When she dug her claws into its belly, she felt it go limp and loosened her grip. At least I have something. She watched as a white pelt emerged from a shrub behind her. She dipped her head when she recognized Icywind. She had seen her clumsy catch. "Could use some work," she meowed to her. Redpaw gave her paw a nervous lick. She knew her mentor was trying to find something positive about her assessment. She knew the focused look by heart. "I know I did bad," Redpaw meowed, saving Icywind from having to think. "I've always done poorly in training.. maybe I'm just not good enough." "Good enough for what? To be a warrior? Great StarClan, you're good enough," Icywind tried to reassure her. "You're only a moon and a half into training. Don't worry." "Mistypaw already cought a blackbird and a squirrel," Redpaw retorted with a sigh. "And Blazefeather said that Cedarpaw was the fastest learner she had ever seen." "People learn at different speeds," Icywind told her. "Don't put extra pressure on yourself. You're doing fine." Whatever you say. "I'll show you you're good enough," Icywind promised. "You'll be a warrior. You know how your uncle Pinesky fought off those rogues all those moons ago?" Redpaw nodded. "They were so brave! ''But what's that got to do with anything?" "He started out just like you. He was born the smallest in the litter, but he saved your mother from drowning. He was an apprentice, too." "Really?" Redpaw felt hope light up inside her, but she still held doubt she could ever be as good a warrior as her mother and uncle. "We'd better get back to camp," Icywind meowed, observing the sky she could just barely see through the thick tree branches arching overhead. Her, Redpaw and Skyfoot were supposed to go on the sunhigh patrol, and the early hours of the day were just coming to a close. As Redpaw followed Icywind through the forest and back to camp, she noticed the many signs that newleaf was near. They seemed to be small things that no one else noticed, like how the amount of frost on the leaves was decreasing each morning, and how the cold, piercing winds she had heard in Tawnyblossom's stories were nothing more than a breeze now. Redpaw was calmed by these things- she felt a new, unique feeling when she just payed attention to nature, the feeling when you know you understand and have seen something no one else understands or has seen. Redpaw and Icywind reached the camp as soon as Skyfoot's patrol was about to leave. Her mother's father stood at the camp entrance, looking around for the rest of his patrol. Redpaw, inspecting his muscular shape, knew she wanted to be as strong as her grandfather when she was a warrior. "Let me sneak up on him!" Redpaw whispered to Icywind, realizing her opportunity to cheer herself up from her disappointing assessment. Icywind shook her head. "You shouldn't. We're already late for the patrol, and we need to move on. He will not be happy with you if you just joked around, would he?" Redpaw grunted, but knew her mentor was right. ''What in StarClan's name will I do for the Clan? It seems I'm not good at a thing, even socializing. 'Chapter Two' The patrol was mostly silent as they padded along the border, their muzzles in the air. They neared the large sycamore, where the border was set, but beyond it Redpaw could see a large, lengthy ravine with brambles scattered along the edges. A waterfall crashed into it, its source a river that eventually led into a shimmering lake on the horizon. Redpaw looked up at Skyfoot. The large tom's eyes seen lost in memories as he gazed out into the lake. He sat, unmoving, despite his tail flicking and wrapping around his paws. The world was silent and still and filled with emotion for heartbeats that felt like moons. Finally, Redpaw padded up to him. She nuzzled him and slid under his paw, relaxed by his body's warmth. She looked up at him with calm, innocent-looking amber eyes and asked, "What's wrong, Skyfoot?" He blinked, but his gaze kept still, focused on the horizon, clouded with emotion. He gave a long sigh before lowering his head and pulling Redpaw closer. "You see that lake, miles away from where we stand?' He spoke deeply, his voice filled with memory. He raised his paw and pointed it at the glittering water. Redpaw nodded, burrowing her head into his rough grey fur affectionately. "Goldenfern and I used to take your mother there all the time," He continued with another sigh. "She loved the water. Every day she would beg and beg to travel there. She would play with Breezefeather in the shallow ends. We even slept there once- on a small plateau near the water, calmed by the sound of the waves crashing against the shore." It fell silent once again. Redpaw felt a sensation of sorrow and understanding when she made sense of Skyfoot's explanation of the memories. She imagined Tawnyblossom and Breezefeather, young as Redpaw was, splashing around the coast, and sleeping under the gleaming twilight sky as the day came to an end. Redpaw realized how much it must have meant to Skyfoot to have so much fun with their kits and know that they could no longer continue that fun. "I know," Skyfoot said, meeting Redpaw's gaze. "But it wasn't that bad. I got to do other things with Tawnyblossom, Breezefeather, and Pinesky, like training. But the worst part," He took a breath. "Was that after they became warriors, I used to visit that plateau every day, sit, and remember. I would remember how your siblings used to play so innocently, unaware of the forest's dangers. And how the water reflected the stars at night, giving it an inspiring glow. But now-" It was that Icywind stepped out of a hawthorn bush, meeting Redpaw and Skyfoot's gazes with hers- a confused, icy blue stare. "What in StarClan's name are you two doing?" The slender white she-cat asked, shouldering her way in between Redpaw and Skyfoot. "This is a patrol, not story-time. I know the lake is lost, but we won't bury it like a cat and tell stories about its importance." Redpaw could tell Skyfoot took offense to her mentor's words. It was clear his emotion towards the lake. He had spent days and days there, watching as her mother spent her childhood with moons and moons of fun. Whenever Skyfoot looked back at the lake, Redpaw felt as though she could feel the same pain he felt. "How dare ''you speak in that manner. I am the leader of this patrol, and this is no time to speak of burials." Icywind's chest puffed out. She widened her eyes, surprised by Skyfoot's sharp-toned response. "You should be ashamed of yourself, the fine she-cat you are, going around acting like that. Or, should I say, the fine she-cat we thought you were." "You have no right to question my ability to control myself. We are balanced in power and have the freedom of speech. Now let's let it go and return to camp while we're not late yet." 'Chapter Three' Cedarpaw's tail flicked, and herbs scattered all over the medicine cat's den. He had gotten used to living away from the apprentices and with Blazefeather in the stone overhang sheltered by ferns that formed the medicine den. He was fascinated by all the herbs, and knowing things no one else knew. He snapped out of his daze and gave a long sigh as he padded across the den to pick up the scattered leaves of borage and mint. He picked up the leaves one by one. Redpaw was standing at the entrance, watching him pick up the leaves. Cedarpaw's chestnut-colored fur and bright amber eyes looked eerie in the shadows. Finally, she stepped out. "Cedarpaw?" Redpaw's mew made Cedarpaw jump. He lost grip of the leaves and narrowed his eyes when they scattered again, floating to the floor. "What do you want that is more important than picking up these impossible leaves?" Cedarpaw snapped back, turning to meet Redpaw's calm gaze with a sharp expression. "Great StarClan, Cedarpaw!" Redpaw mewed, backing up with her chest puffed out. "Calm down! It's more important, I promise." Cedarpaw sighed and sat down, facing his younger sister. "What do you need?" "It's Skyfoot," Redpaw began. "He was all slow and sad on the patrol. And then he told me about missing the lake because Tawnyblossom used to play there, and then Icywind got all mad at us." "Icywind? She's the nicest cat I've met!" Cedarpaw narrowed his eyes again. Redpaw was usually very quiet, so if she spoke, it probably had to be said. And Cedarpaw had never seen her look more concerned. "That's not the point!" Redpaw snapped, rolling her eyes. "She was just trying to be a strong mentor. What do you think you can do for ''Skyfoot?" "There's not much that can help with depression," Cedarpaw meowed, turning his back to resume picking up the borage and mint. "Ivy, maybe. Or dandelion." "That's all?" Redpaw murmured, so disappointed she was almost inaudible. "He can get some extra rest. or you can try talking him through it," Cedarpaw suggested. "Even though your 'talking' skills aren't the sharpest." Offended by Cedarpaw's addition, Redpaw puffed out her chest and turned her back, her paws skidding across the stone as she dashed out of the overhang. Cedarpaw tilted his head, confused. Redpaw was not the most emotionally strong person he knew, but for her to get offended that easily was unusual. It was a fact, too; Redpaw was very quiet. And Cedarpaw lived on facts. He depended on them- the reason why he decided to become a medicine cat. "Cedarpaw?" Blazefeather's mew made Cedarpaw jump again. Thankfully, he held onto his herbs tight, and they stayed put. "Yes, Blazefeather?" He responded, turning to face his mentor and then dipping his head respectfully. She saw me snap at Redpaw, ''he thought. ''Great StarClan, Blazefeather will bite my tail off. "Can you pick up that stray juniper berry over there?" She pointed with her paw. "Next to the ragwort? And bring it to me." Thank goodness! Relieved Blazefeather didn't mention Redpaw, Cedarpaw padded across the den to pick up the small berry. He wrapped it in a beech leaf and dropped the bundle at Blazefeather's paws. "This is the berry I told you to pick up this morning, correct?" Blazefeather mewed, inspecting the juniper. Cedarpaw felt a rush of shame and lowered his head. "No, I think that was a different one. I..-" "Cedarpaw," She snapped. "I told you to throw it out because it was shriveled and rotten. The ones in the pile were clean. Can you explain why this one is shriveled and rotten?" Cedarpaw gave up, mewing with a sigh, "Fine. But you don't have to snap ''at me about it." "Snap at you? Why did you snap at Redpaw, then?" Blazefeather's eyes became sharp and stern, glaring accusingly at Cedarpaw. "You've been a spoiled brat since you became my apprentice, and I think it's tine you learn some discipline." Blazefeather threw out the berry and turned her back to Cedarpaw, padding into the shadows with a flick of her tail. '''Chapter Four' "-And... and then she left," Redpaw meowed. She was explaining the events with Cedarpaw to Mistypaw. It was just after twilight, and the stars shimmered above them. They sat on a long rock just beside the training hollow. Redpaw encouraged Mistypaw to spend the night with her on the rock so she could tell her about the situation with Skyfoot. "She really left? Just like that? Wow!" Mistypaw mewed, surprised. "But, if you left after he insulted you, how did you see Blazefeather and Cedarpaw's argument?" "Blazefeather came out of her nest right after I left the overhang, and I couldn't help but stay to see Cedarpaw get yelled at," Redpaw responded with an amused, mischievous smile. "You go, Blazefeather," ''Mistypaw chuckled under her breath. "He deserved it, honestly," Mistypaw added, licking her sister's fur with affection. "Yelling at you like that." "Maybe he did, but that's not the point." All of the sudden, Redpaw's gaze went from amused to stern and almost ominous."We're making the same mistake he did. He was too focused on me and Icywind that he forgot the real problem." "And what is that?" Mistypaw asked, perking her ears. She tried to sound calm, but Redpaw's dark tone and piercing gaze was impossible to ignore. "What should we do with Skyfoot? He's been so depressed lately." "Have you tried any of his suggestions? They aren't all that bad, you know." Mistypaw yawned, setting her muzzle down on her paws. Redpaw lifted her head as though an idea had sparked in her mind. "That's not a bad idea, Mistypaw. But we should get some rest first. You know how badly I socialize with people even if I ''am ''at full energy." ~-_-~*~-_-~ Mistypaw dashed through the undergrowth, dodging trees and patches of brambles. The sun had risen just above the horizon, and everything cast a long shadow over the land. Mistypaw was leaving early to talk to Skyfoot before Redpaw tried and messed everything up. On the outside, the sisters didn't seem to quarrel, but on the inside, it felt like they were enemies at heart. Finally, Mistypaw reached the camp. Littlestream guarded the entrance. Her dappled pelt reflecting the sunlight and her slender figure made her look breathtakingly beautiful, and Mistypaw silently wondered if she would ever have a mate. ''Sparrowtuft has spent a lot of time around her lately, She thought, trying to hide a smile. "Well, in the name of StarClan! Where have you been?" Littlestream meowed when Mistypaw approached. "Redpaw and I spent the night on the rock by the hollow," Mistypaw explained, purposely leaving out the details. "Nothing much, just a little break." "For StarClan's sake! Couldn't you have told somebody before you go wandering off?" Littlestream leaped gracefully off of the rock where she stood watch and rushed over to Mistypaw. No, I couldn't have. "Those rocks are dangerous, you know," Littlestream warned, searching Mistypaw's pelt for scratches. "Snakes roam that ground. Adders. You got lucky no one was bitten." "How do you know no one was bit?" Mistypaw asked, sitting down. "Redpaw was okay when you awoke, right?" Littlestream's calm, sweet gaze changed to grave and stern like a heart turned to stone. "Yes... of course," Mistypaw responded, shocked by Littlestream's expression. "That's how I know. You would have been dead by now, Mistypaw. Dead immidiately." Mistypaw shuddered. She had not checked to see if Redpaw was alright before she left. She had been so determined to reach Skyfoot before her sister did, and she might have killed her because of it. Waves of guilt still flowed throughout Mistypaw's mind as Littlestream meowed, "Let's go check out that rock." Not daring to disobey, Mistypaw followed Littlestream down the well-trodden trail to the training hollow. When they arrived, Mistypaw braced herself to see Redpaw lying dead at the foot of the rock, but everything was just as she had left it. Redpaw sat on the rock, her breathing steady. She still seemed to be sound asleep. Littlestream gently poked Redpaw in the side and gave her a friendly nudge. "Wake up," she mewed. Redpaw's eyes fluttered open, and she blinked the blinding sunlight out of her eyes. When they adjusted and recognized Littlestream's face hovering over hers, she scooted back and shuffled her paws awkwardly. Redpaw gave Mistypaw an annoyed glance as though to say "Why did you bring her to our secret sleepover?" Mistypaw responded by shaking her head and pointing at Littlestream with her tail. It wasn't my idea. "For StarClan's sake, why did you come out here? It is very dangerous, with snakes in every crack within these rocks." It was clear Littlestream was struggling to stay calm. Who made dirt in her fresh kill? "I'm sorry," Mistypaw began, shifting her paws. Redpaw gave her a stern nod as though to say I'll take it from here. Mistypaw gave a sigh of relief. "This was not our intention," Redpaw lied. "I went out for a walk just after twilight. I thought I saw a rogue and told Mistypaw to get help. She tool forever, and I got tired and fell asleep." Littlestream gave a long sigh. "Very well. But I will need to tell your mentors about this. Icywind and Shadowtail won't be pleased." Littlestream turned her back and called over her shoulder, "And don't forget Emberstar. Everyone will have the right to know." She padded off, expecting the apprentices to follow, but they stayed behind. Redpaw turned around with a flick of her tail and snapped, "Mistypaw! Why in StarClan's name did you bring Littlestream here?" Mistypaw sighed. She can't talk to Skyfoot. I have to stretch the truth. "I went back for some prey, but Littlestream was guarding the entrance," she mewed. "I had no choice." Redpaw, her relaxed and calm self, let her fur lie flat on her shoulders and turned away from Mistypaw, looking off into the distance, past once again past what Mistypaw's vision could see. "Pretending to be all important and secretive again," Mistypaw muttered under her breath, turning around with a flick of her tail and darting along the path back to camp. Redpaw snapped out of her daze and silently, gracefully fled after her sister. Chapter Five Cedarpaw's fur ruffled slightly as it hit the soft newleaf breeze. He sat outside his den, still in shock from his argument with Blazefeather. His mentor had made him go out to collect a single juniper berry to replace the one he had lied about. Cedarpaw couldn't believe how stubborn Blazefeather was acting, as though he couldn't find any better punishment. The one he had given him was so ridiculous a kit could have seen it was stubbornness. Blazefeather had not made an appearance since. She went out for a walk beside the training hollow, but seemed to be taking longer than the usual stroll around the territory. Maybe she found something of interest. Cedarpaw was personally glad of Blazefeather's disappearance, knowing he was free to do what he wanted. He gazed up at the Highrock. Emberstar stood at the top, looking out over the clearing. It was still early, and the Clan was just beginning to stir. Goldenfern and Skyfoot sat outside the Warriors' den, sharing a plump sparrow. Breezefeather padded after them, gazing lovingly at her family. Pinesky was looking at the nursery- probably expecting Twistedshine to emerge from the vines. That reminded Cedarpaw of Twistedshine. Her and Pinesky had recently become mates, and they were expecting kits- Blazefeather guessed it would be three. Cedarpaw was excited at the thought of helping a queen kit for the first time. It would be a step forward in having all the knowledge needed for everything. Suddenly, a red dappled tortoiseshell darted into the clearing. A silver and blue cat busted into camp after her. Cedarpaw recognised his two sisters, Redpaw and Mistypaw. They both had their fur bristling angrily. Leaves dotted their pelt, and streaks that looked like claw marks streaked down their pelts. Littlestream, who was sunning herself on a flat rock beside the Elders' den, leaped to her paws and smiled sarcastically, eyes locked on the two apprentices. She padded up to them, her look now disapproving. "What did I tell you?" The grey she-cat demanded. "You didn't follow me?" "Why didn't you check?" Cedarpaw retorted, padding up too the group. Breezefeather soon joined the group, joined by Sparrowtuft. Goldenfern and Skyfoot added to the crowd, finally followed by Emberstar. "And I suppose you know what happened?" Littlestream yowled, looking over her shoulder to give Cedarpaw a sharp glare. "I don't know what happened," Emberstar meowed, stepping between Littlestream and the apprentices. "But would you yell at a leader?" "Of course not, Emberstar," Littlestream responded with a dip of her head. "All of these cats deserve the same respect that I do," he reminded the warrior sternly. "Even apprentices." Cedarpaw gave Emberstar a thankful glance for the defense. No one really knew Emberstar- he was mysterious and very quiet, rarely socializing with anyone- but he was a leader at heart, and responded with a friendly smile. "That doesn't help the issue here," Littlestream retorted, tossing her glare back to Mistypaw and Redpaw. "They didn't follow me. They spent the night at the rocks. Mistypaw went to camp, and she showed me what they were doing." "And?" Emberstar's gaze remained calm, but he perked his ears. "And I tried to bring them back, but they didn't follow. They could have been bitten by adders, and worse, killed." "Yes, and we thank you for that," Hollowflight mewed, stepping into the conversation. "You were just doing your job. But this isn't all about you. Why can't Mistypaw and Redpaw explain for themselves why they didn't follow you, if there really was no reason?" Defeated, Littlestream dipped her head and stepped back, but she did not take her glare off the apprentices. Cedarpaw couldn't help but feel bad for his littermates. He usually felt pride in knowing better than them, but he realized how mousebrained he seemed. Everyone was looking at Mistypaw and Redpaw, impatiently waiting for them to speak. "We didn't know there was snakes on the rock," Mistypaw began awkwardly. Redpaw stepped in front of her and continued, "Mistypaw went back to get some prey for me, and Littlestream was guarding the entrance. She followed us back to the rock, and we didn't follow her because we.. erm.." "We found something," Mistypaw finished. No one moved. The ShadeClan cats fell silent. "And what ''exactly did you ''find?" Littlestream mewed darkly, looking over her shoulder to give the apprentices a stern glare. The glare sent chilly sensations down Cedarpaw's spine. It seemed to dig into his pelt and stare him down until the truth had been spilled. Mistypaw and Redpaw did not respond. They seemed as shocked by the glare as Cedarpaw was. "Very well," Emberstar mewed, his eyes narrowing into fiery, glowing amber slits. "I will send patrols to search the rock, if that's what it will take to settle this." He nodded to Hollowflight. "Skyfoot, Shadowpelt, come with me. Littlestream, Pebbleflight and the two apprentices can go with Sandfeather. The rest of you, guard the camp." Cedarpaw shook his pelt. He would have been angry he wasn't called on a patrol, but he was a medicine apprentice, not a warrior's. A lesson with Blazefeather would be filled of tension after their argument. The orange medicine cat had had enough of Cedarpaw for a day. Then, a thought came to Cedarpaw. Guilt rushed into his mind. Redpaw and Mistypaw spent the night on the rock to talk about Cedarpaw's argument. They never would have left camp if he hadn't snapped at Redpaw, and it was clear they had lied about finding something. They would get a major punishment, and Cedarpaw would look innocent. I'm as much to blame as they are. Chapter Six There's nothing there. There's nothing there. One worried thought passed through Redpaw's mind as her and Mistypaw padded through the undergrowth, following Littlestream, Pebbleflight, and Sandfeather. The last thing Redpaw would have expected the ShadeClan cats to do after her lie was search the rock. The wasn't anything out of the ordinary there, and she felt bad knowing how much trouble she had gotten herself into. And I had to pull Mistypaw into it, too. The travel from the camp to the hollow was long and silent. The tension in the air was noticable by any cat as they shouldered their way through ferns and avoided dry twigs that would crack. Finally, the rock came into view. Its gleaming flat surface was just as the apprentices had left it, and its surroundings looked just as familiar. The other patrol was already there. They had taken another route to the clearing and ended up on the other side. With Hollowflight's approving nod, the search began. The cream-colored deputy led her group around the border of the clearing, and Sandfeather's group circled the rock. Mistypaw and Redpaw sat at the edge of the clearing, unsure of wether or not it would be mousebrained to help. Redpaw and Mistypaw climbed onto a small hill at the edge of the clearing. They could see the two patrols clearly from there. Redpaw tried to make herself comfortable, but she couldn't seem to. She watched the patrols complete their rounds in silence, bracing herself for a punishment when they found nothing worth attention. Suddenly, Sandfeather lifted her head. She was at the far end of the rock- the one part Redpaw could not see very well. She sniffed the air a few times, narrowing her eyes to slits. Pebbleflight's muzzle raised as well when he approached the spot where Sandfeather stood. He blinked and looked up at the sky, as though thanking StarClan. "What is it, for StarClan's sake!?" Littlestream yowled impatently, leaping over a large branch to stand before Sandfeather and Pebbleflight. When she looked at where it seemed their paws would lay, she stopped dead in her tracks, awestruck as she gazed downwards. The crowd gradually built up until the whole two patrols- besides Redpaw and Mistypaw, who were still too embarrassed to speak- were gathered around Sandfeather. "Get down here," Hollowflight ordered, turning to the two apprentices. Redpaw and Mistypaw bounded down the rock to where the patrols gathered. It was hard to see in between the gnarled roots of an oak and the many colorful pelts of cats, but Redpaw could make out the shape of a cat- jet black, unlike any of the patrol cats- lying at Sandfeather's paws. She shook her head in disbelief. All was silent. Silent and still. It was heartbeats that felt like moons before any cat spoke. Finally, Hollowflight turned to face the apprentices, and mewed with a questioning expression, "Did you know about this?" "I.. I can't see it," Mistypaw complained, trying to shoulder her way through the crowd. "What is it?" The cats parted to let Mistypaw through. Redpaw padded after her, bracing herself to see something dreadful. it was indeed what Redpaw had expected. At Sandfeather's paws was a black cat with white streaks going up his pelt. Long scars ran down his back, and he had soft, white underbelly fur. His eyes were closed, and his left ear was torn. Redpaw could not see the rise or fall of his chest. "Sandfeather and Littlestream, go back to camp and get Blazefeather," Hollowflight ordered. "this cat might not be gone yet." Sandfeather nodded. Littlestream gave her a look as though to say, are you mousebrained?, but fled after Sandfeather when Hollowflight turned to face her. Then, she whipped around to the apprentices. Surprised, they leapt backwards with frightened eyes, chest fur puffed out. "You knew about this, didn't you?" The slate grey and tawny deputy mewed, her eyes narrowing to slits. "N... No," Mistypaw mewed. "We just slept on the rock and took awhile to get back to camp. We thought we saw a mouse." "A mouse." Snadfeather repeated. Pebbleflight met his daughter's gaze with a look of disappointment. "Tell the truth, please, Mistypaw." "We didn't know!" Mistypaw wailed, though she knew she was helpless. Her father was disappointed in her, Holowflight hated her, she got her sister in trouble, and the members of the patrol didn't believe the truth. O''h, why did we decide to sleep on the rock!?'' Holloflight gave a loud, annoyed exhale, and turned to Shadowpelt. "Bring these apprentices to camp and speak to Emberstar about this." Shadowpelt gave a brisk nod and padded out of the hollow. Mistypaw and Redpaw fled after her, not daring to speak. The apprentices exchanged worried glances as they padded up the overgrown trail and into camp. Gasps ended the silence as they stepped into the clearing. Cats came rushing over to the apprentices and questioning what had happened. Mistypaw didn't want to tell anyone, and she knew Redpaw felt the same. "What happened?" Emberstar asked, padding out of his den. Shadowpelt flicked her tail and padded to his den. Emberstar followed. The Clan stood silent as Shadowpelt and Emberstar talked in the leaders' den. It was heartbeats that felt like moons for Redpaw and Mistypaw. We're mousebrains, and now we're going to be crowfood. Chapter Seven It seemed like forever before Emberstar and Shadowpelt emerged from the leaders' den. Emberstar looked calm as usual, tail sweeping behind him. Shadowpelt looked almost grief-stricken. "We must speak to Redpaw and Mistypaw alone," Emberstar explained briefly, then turned back to his den. Shadowpelt trotted at his heels, and Mistypaw and Redpaw followed, heads low and tails drooping. Redpaw could have sworn she caught a glance of Cedarpaw staring at them, a teasing look in his eyes. She lashed her tail, fighting the urge to growl. Redpaw and Mistypaw settled in the leader's den, their gazes avoiding Shadowpelt and Emberstar's. The black tom towered over the two apprentices. He gazed down on them with disappointed eyes. *'More coming soon!' Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fanfics